Raw is War: the Unforgiven Aftermath
by KariDavis4Ever
Summary: Upon TRiple H's return at Unforgiven..no one knows what side he's on..


Note: this is a Raw is War set right after Unforgiven  
  
"The world wants an answer Paul. We saw Triple H last night at Unforgiven, and after a Pedigree to both Angle and Austin, who in the hell knows what side the mad man's on?" said J.R. at the Raw announce desk. "Simple J.R. Triple H's wife is in the Alliance, so where do you think Hunter will go? Huh J.R.?" boasted Heyman.   
The lights went out in the arena as Kronik's music hit, and the new wCw tag team champions strutted down to the ring along with Stevie Richards. Brian Clark took hold of a mic and said." Any of you weak ass punks in the back want a shot at this gold around our waits, come on right now!" The Hardys music hit as the crowd erupts! Matt and Jeff dash toward the ring, as they are soon closelined by Bryan Clark and Brian Adams. Bryan whips Matt into the ropes, and connects with a big boot. Matt tries to crawl to his corner, but Bryan Clark grabs Matt's leg and slams back down in the middle of the ring. Matt slides under Bryan's legs and reverse DDt's him as both men are down. Matt and Bryan crawl to their respective corners, as Matt tags in Jeff, and Jeff rushes and dropkicks Brian Adams off the apron before Clark can tag in. Jeff tosses Clark into the corner and hoists Clark on the turnbuckle. Matt punches Clark a few times from the apron as Jeff runs and frankenstein's Clark over off the top! Matt tags in and they whip Clark into the corner and hit the Poetry In Motion! Adams gets in the ring and nearly takes off Matt and Jeff's head with a vicious clothesline. Adams hits a full nelson slam on the hurt Matt Hardy as Jeff trys a spinning arm drag, Clark catches him and gives him a Meltdown. Clark and Adams signal for the High Time as they lift Matt up. Lita gets on the top rope and trys a Litacunrana on Clark but, Clark catches her and powerbombs her all the way down to floor. Clark and Adams then nail a High Time on Jeff and Matt, pinning to retain the WCW tag team titles.  
  
(backstage) The new WWF tag Team Champs are shown, Hurricane and Lance Storm, in the back talking. "My Hurri-sense senses you have great talent citizen Storm. This my friend is why we are tag team champions, and I am super." Says The Hurricane. Storm just looks at his belt, then at the stupid Hurricane and shakes his head and walks out of the room.  
  
"Stand Back..There's a Hurricane Coming Through!" Hurricane walks out, half of the WWF tag champs, and he slides in the ring and does his superhero pose. Spike Dudley's music hits as Spike runs to the ring, Molly walking. Spike catches Hurricane with a dropkick and a well placed leg drop. Spike whips Hurricane into the corner with all his might and bounces off the ropes and bulldogs Hurricane. Spike whips Hurricane to the ropes, but Hurricane reverses it and knees him in the gut and follows up with a ddt. Hurricane spins and poses for Molly, who sticks her toungue out at Helms. Hurricane turns and ducks a body block attempt my Spike, and he crashes onto the ropes. Hurricane bounces back, and hits a super kick, but only gaining a 2 count. Hurricane runs and swinging neckbreakers Spike hard onto the canvas. The ref is inadvertedly knocked unconcious by Spike's arm as he falls. Molly climbs up to the rope and goes for a Molly-Go-Round flip on Hurricane but accidentilly hits Spike! She looks on in shock as she climbs out of the ring with a worried look on her face. Hurricane hits an Eye of The Storm and pins. 1-2-3. Molly then crawls into the ring to check on Spike.  
  
(backstage) The outside parking lot is shown as a black limozine pulls up and Triple H gets out and walks into the building looking very ticked off.   
Kurt Angle is then shown holding his new found WWF Championship in his locker room when Vince walks into his dressing room. "Kurt? May I speak with you a moment?" Vince sits down and continues," I know your mad at what Hunter did to you last night, and I know you have revenge in mind. How would you like teaming with Rock, and me to take on Stone Cold, my son, and Triple H in tonight's 6 man main event?" Kurt holds a hand up and looks at Mr McMahon. "I'd be glad to kick Hunter AND Austin's ass tonight." Vince smiles and walks out the room, saying " and leave some of Shane for me too.."   
  
Rob Van Dam's music hits and the hardcore champion walks out to the ring. He hops over the ropes and waits for his challenger for his title. The sound of raven's fill the arena as Raven, accompanied by Terri, walk to the ring with Raven's usual shopping cart of hardcore items and a frankenstein doll. Rob is quick on the draw and snap suplexes Raven over the ropes into the ring. Rob goes for a backflip standing splash, but Raven moves and trys an elbow drop of his own but Rob moves. Rob and Raven get up and stare at each other. Raven turns to get a trash can but Rob dropkicks him, sending him careening to the floor. Rob runs and corkscrew flips over the top rope and hits Raven. Rob slings Raven into the steps, but he reverses sending Rob crashing into the steel. Raven goes for a evenflow on the outside but is countered with a northern lights by RVD. RVD rolls Raven in the ring and flips over the ropes onto him and pins. 1-2-kickout. Rob runs to the ropes, rolls and sentons onto raven and rolls back to his feet. RVD then runs back to the ropes cartwheels and backflip splashes Raven and pins. 1-2-kickout! RVD throws a cahir to Raven and VanDaminators him! RVD hops to the top and gives Raven a Five Star Frog Splash! 1-2-3! Terri checks on Raven as RVD leaves. Perry Saturn runs to the ring smacking Raven across the head with a kendo stick. Perry picks Raven up and gives him a Moss-Covered,Three-Handled,Family Credunza!  
  
(backstage) Tajiri is seen wrapping up his injured ribs for his rematch with Rhyno as Booker T storms into Regal's office. "Regal! I demand you give me a match against The Rock! It doesn't have to be a title match. I just want to kick his ass more!" Regal chuckles and replies," Booker, Rock is already in a match tonight. Therefore, you will get your match, but at SmackDown! Thursday night." Tajiri laughs at Booker T in the corner of Regal's office as Booker stares down Tajiri. "Nevermind the Rock. I want this sucka in a match with me Thursday!" Regal grants his wish as Booker T stares at Tajiri one last time and walks out.  
  
Rhyno's music hits as the new U.S. Champion gets in the ring. Tajiri runs to the ring and slides in under Rhyno's legs and german suplexes Rhyno. Tajiri scouts for a smack kick, but Rhyno ducks and sidewalk slams Tajiri. Rhyno lifts Tajiri up and gorilla presses him. Rhyno, looking for a gore early on in the match gets in the corner. Rhyno charges at Tajiri, but is met with a smack kick to the head by tajiri! Rhyno soon got p and blocked another kick with a clothesline. Rhyno kicked Tajiri in the gut and set him up for a Rhyno bomb. Booker T runs out to the ring and distracts the referee, as Tajiri lifts himself up, as Rhyno charges for a Gore and locks on a Tarantula, followed by the mist when Rhyno gets to his feet. Tajiri spin smack kicked Rhyno for the win as he stared down Booker T who leaves ringside.  
  
"Here comes tha money!" Shane O' Mac walks out to the ring, and steps in. Glass breaking sound hits, and Austin walks out, looking very VERY pissed off about losing his title. "Its time to play the game...TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!" The crowd erupts! Triple H makes his long awiated in ring return tonight!J.R. and Heyman argue a bit more. "No chance...No chance in hell!" Vince struts down the ramp and stops. Kurt Angle's music hits the jam packed arena as the crowd goes berserk! He stands beside Vince. "IF YA SMELL..WHAT THE ROCK..IS COOKIN'!" The Rock stands beside Vince, and Kurt, then all three men dash into the ring. Rock goes straight after Shane, punching him out of the ring. Kurt takes down Triple H with a fireman carry, and blocks a Stunner attempt by austin and overhead belly to bellys him. Kurt tags in Vince, knowing he wants some of Shane. "Shane Sucks, Shane Sucks.." the crowd chants. Vince suplexes Shane, who runs and tags in Austin. Vince turns and tags in Rock. Rock clotheslines Austin. Rock then ddts Austin. Rock turns and does the 'Just Bring It' taunt to Triple H who snarls at Rock. Rock is caught with a low blow from Austin. Angel tags in and Belly to Bellys Austin once more. Angle punches Hunter off the apron, then makes Austin tag in Shane. Angle Olympic Slams Shane right off the bat and applys an Ankle Lock. Austin stuns Angle. Rock rock bottom's Austin and tosses Austin out of the ring where Vince stomps the shit out of him. Shane tries to run at Rock and Angle but they double arm slam him and toss him out of the ring. Triple H climbs in the ring with chair in hand. Austin slowly gets in the ring as the two stare at Angle and Rock. Triple H siddenly turns and smacks the chair across Stone Cold's face. Triple H lifts Austin up, and delivers a certified pedigree to him on the chair. Shane stupidly runs at HHH, who knee smashes Shane and delivers yet another Pedigree. Stephanie Mcmahon-Helmsley struts down to the ring glaring at her husband. Triple H grabs a mic and asks her to get in the ring. Trple H says "Well Steph, I'm back, not to shabby eh? Oh, and I need to tell you something.." With that, HHH drops the microphone, and kicks Stephanie in the gut, hooks her arms and delivers a Pedigree to the Billion-Dollar princess. The show fades out with Angle, Rock, Vince, and Triple H standing over the fallen Stone Cold, Shane McMahon, and Stephanie...  



End file.
